1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and to a system and method for verifying a communication link for a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the last several years there has been tremendous growth in the deployment of fiber-optic facilities by telecommunications carriers such as Regional Bell Operating Companies (RBOCs), cable carriers, and Competitive Local Exchange Carriers (CLECs). Deployment of these facilities along with the introduction of technologies such as OC-192 and Dense Wave Division Multiplexing (DWDM) has dramatically lowered the marginal cost of bandwidth over fiber optic.
Thus, as a result of this development, there is extensive bandwidth and communications capability in carriers' backbone networks. However, many homes and offices do not have a practical solution to interface to these backbone networks. Consequently, direct attachment of potential customers to these backbone networks remains very expensive.
Currently, there are two practical methods for directly attaching customers to backbone networks such as optical fiber networks. These are buried or aerial fiber interconnections and microwave connections. However, both of these methods incur significant up-front costs before any revenue can be realized. In the case of buried or aerial fiber, these costs are associated with obtaining rights-of-way for the cable runs, and installing the cable by burying or hanging. In the case of a microwave system, these up front costs come not only from the cost associated with the microwave repeater equipment, but also from the costs associated with obtaining rights to the suitable portion of the spectrum. Therefore, system developers and integrators have sought long and hard to find suitable solutions to this “last mile” problem.
There is a need in communication networks to verify the stability of a network. The new types of systems being developed to solve the last mile problem also require stability verification and raise new challenges to such verification through their use of new network elements and new technology.